


Double A

by waffles_007



Series: Double A [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Chicago Blackhawks, Gay Porn Hard, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waffles_007/pseuds/waffles_007
Summary: "He's a pretty one, isn't he?" Duncan slides his fingers under John's chin, tilting the rookie's head this way and that, speaking to Brent as if John wasn't even there.Brent hums in agreement, fingers sweeping wayward strands of John's hair out of his eyes and back off his forehead. "Yeah—he's got nice eyes," he pauses, "nice lips too." A smile curls across Brent's face. "They look soft."John nods, eyes wide watching while Duncan pulls his dick out from the front of his pants and starts palming at it till it's thick and heavy in his hand. John swallows; he's on his knees in front of both A's, Duncan's cock inches from his face, Brent alternating watching John's face and watching Duncan's hand lazily stroking his cock. He can feel himself starting to sweat—he's nervous—not about sucking dick, but about whose dick he's sucking. They've been there the longest; they're fucking legends in that room.





	Double A

**Author's Note:**

> Thrown together for gay porn hard. There should be more J Hayden fic. Yeah, there should be.

"He's a pretty one, isn't he?" Duncan slides his fingers under John's chin, tilting the rookie's head this way and that, speaking to Brent as if John wasn't even there.

 

Brent hums in agreement, fingers sweeping wayward strands of John's hair out of his eyes and back off his forehead. "Yeah—he's got nice eyes," he pauses, "nice lips too." A smile curls across Brent's face. "They look soft."

 

"They are." Duncan confirms, thumb tracing the bow of John's upper lip before sliding the backs of his fingers up John's cheekbones. "Skin's soft too." His comments' followed by what could probably best be described as a low growl as he pops the button on his dress pants and lowers the zipper. "You comfortable, Hayds?"

 

John nods, eyes wide watching while Duncan pulls his dick out from the front of his pants and starts palming at it till it's thick and heavy in his hand. John swallows; he's on his knees in front of both A's, Duncan's cock inches from his face, Brent alternating watching John's face and watching Duncan's hand lazily stroking his cock. He can feel himself starting to sweat—he's nervous—not about sucking dick, but about _whose_ dick he's sucking. They've been there the longest; they're fucking legends in that room.

 

"You ready, Hayds?" It's Brent that speaks, rather than Duncan, like the two of them are one and speak for each other.

 

John nods again, wets his lips, and lets his mouth drop open as Duncan steps forward, sliding the head of his cock in, past John's teeth and doesn't stop until John can feel Duncan's cock bumping at the back of his throat. He tries not to cough, not to gag, breathes through his nose and closes his eyes and curls his tongue around Duncan's cock as he hears Duncan groan. "Fuck—his mouth—it's—"

 

"Warm, wet?" Brent finishes.

 

John doesn't really try to block out the voices so much, it's more that he sets his focus to the cock in his mouth, and before long Brent's voice and Duncan's groans, along with the various chatter going on around them fades to a low buzz in his ears. Duncan's thick, long too as well as uncut and he tastes faintly of soap but it's not unpleasant as John works his tongue around and hollows his cheeks, sucking and humming as spit starts to dribble down his chin.

 

Duncan's gentler than John would have thought—he watched some of the other rookies get their faces basically fucked and not that he would have been opposed to that, there's not much wrong with a good face fucking, he's just glad Duncan didn't just dive right in, he's giving John a chance to adjust.

 

Slow, measured thrusts, deep and steady as Duncan works his hips, sliding all the way to the back of John's throat before pulling out, letting the crown of his cock catch on John's lips before pushing back in. He alternates, watching John's mouth, pliant lips curling around his dick, and turning to mutter to Brent—telling Brent how good it is, how soft and warm and _wet_ John's mouth is. "You should try it," he comments quietly to Brent before letting out another appreciative groan. "C'mon, he can take it."

 

"You sure?" Brent mumbles back, not taking his eyes away from where Duncan's dick is slipping in and out of John's mouth—it's a sight, something he's usually on the receiving end of and not one he normally gets to see from this angle. He wonders what John's thinking—or if he's thinking at all—Brent usually lets his mind go to static when he's got Duncan's cock in his mouth.

 

Duncan stops for a second, pulls his cock out and simply rests it on John's lips, tapping gently on John's cheek to get his attention, to get him to open his eyes.

 

John blinks, raises his eyes to Duncan.

 

Duncan inclines his head towards Brent then back down to John's mouth. "Him too?" Duncan pauses for a second. "Give it a try?"

 

John nods—yeah, he can try.

 

Brent makes a small noise, somewhere between a 'wow' and a 'fuck' and he has his dick in his hand before long, stroking it till it's full and thick, never taking his eyes off of John's. "Ready?"

 

"Yeah—" John's voice is already somewhat rough when he answers.

 

John closes his eyes and drops his mouth open, wider than before, knowing that by the end of this his jaw is going to be aching and his throat is going to be sore—but he doesn't care. He wants this.

 

A long drawn out 'fuck' is about the only sound Brent makes when he finally slides his cock in to John's mouth, and a second later a matching 'fuck' draws out of Duncan's mouth when his cock slides in too.

 

"Look at his lips…"

 

"Fuck—his mouth—it's so stretched."

 

"I can feel 'em in his mouth." Brent comments, rubbing his thumb along the skin of John's cheek.

 

"Yeah—me too."

 

John feels both their hands on his face, their fingers pressing in lightly on his cheek, bringing the insides of his mouth to bump against both their cocks. He's concentrating on breathing—steady calm breaths, in and out, as Duncan slides his dick in further and Brent withdraws his. They alternate, one pushing in, one pulling out and already his lips feel stretched and mildly sore but he pushes the thought away even further, lets himself just get lost in the taste of two different dicks in his mouth.

 

"Fuck—this is…"

 

"Incredible?"

 

Duncan hums in agreement; the warmth of John's mouth and the wetness of his spit combined with the slide of Brent's cock against his is heady and Duncan wraps a hand around John's shoulder to steady himself.

 

A moment later John feels Brent's hand on his other shoulder, both guys holding him still or holding themselves up, he doesn't know—but their grips are strong and it's grounding and it's one less thing to have to think about.

 

Spit drools down John's chin, dribbles from the corners of his mouth and he uses his tongue to push it out from his lips as it collects, no chance of swallowing while Brent and Duncan's cocks slide in and out of his mouth.

 

"Fuck—I'm already close…" John thinks it's Brent speaking and he starts to vaguely wonder if Brent's going to just keep his dick in his mouth when comes, if Duncan will too.

 

"On his face." Duncan answers and after a moment. "That's cool, right, Hayds?" Almost as an afterthought.

 

John can't answer, not with two cocks in his mouth but he hums and hopes Brent understands it for the 'yes' that it's intended to be—he must because within a few moments Duncan's dick is the only one in his mouth and John's got warm come sliding down his right cheek and he can hear Brent grunting and the sound of a hand on a dick.

 

"Fuck—that's hot—" Duncan mutters and his hips stutter a little and he starts fucking in to John's mouth a bit faster, a bit more shallow. "Suck, Hayds—suck."

 

John sucks. Hollows his cheeks, tightens his lips around Duncan's cock and fucking sucks until Duncan's fingers tighten hard in to his shoulder and he feels Duncan pulling his dick out of his mouth.

 

"Fuck—"

 

John's left cheek gets wet—Duncan's coming, low curses spilling from his lips as come spills from his dick and mimics the pattern Brent's orgasm left on his right side. John's breath is ragged, his throat feels used and rough, and fuck—he needs some water, but it's like the two veterans read his mind because Brent's behind him helping John to his feet and Duncan's popping the top off a water and handing it over along with a small towel. "You did good, rookie."

 

"Yeah—you did good."

 

John leans against the side of his stall and closes his eyes and takes a drink.

 


End file.
